The Next Experiment
by JustSomeRandomGuyWhoPlaysGames
Summary: When a human child ventures into the true lab, the mysterious entity that calls itself Gaster observes then experiments upon the determined human. Observe the after effects of the experiment, which sets out to prove that anything can be melted with enough Determination. Rated T for terrified author, updates when I can be bothered. Description changes occasionally.
1. The Descent Into A Rather Dark Place

**Chapter 1, I suppose**

 **AN:  
Chapter title: What am I doing with my life? Nah, just kidding. First fic for a pessimistic Nihilist. The subject will be... fitting, to say the least. I really doubt many of you human scum (I will insult my readers a lot, get used to it) will read this, but does this look like the face of- wait, never mind. You can't see me. I inform you that the face I am making is one of... well... determination. Puns, anyone? Oh wait, you guys have no idea what I'm writing about. Well, I suppose I'll just sit in the corner and wait for the rotten tomatoes to be pelted at me. Let's begin, shall we?**

The human child, or "Frisk" as they called themselves, strolled casually into Dr Alphys' lab. They immediately noticed the lack of Alphys in the room, and saw a peculiar piece of paper on the polished floor. The piece of paper, upon closer examination, said something about Alphys going to "face her own mistakes" and "You all at least deserve to know what I did." Curious, the human walked cautiously into the washroom to be greeted by an elevator. They entered the elevator, pressed the button and waited. However, instead of the calm, usual elevator ride, they began to plummet. Despite this, the human was not phased. If they could survive a huge fall down a random hole in a mountain, they could survive a small drop.

Upon what appeared to be the bottom, the doors slid open. What greeted the human was not pleasant. There was a dark, grimy hallway, which they anxiously followed, only to be met with more of the same thing. They briefly stopped at a vending machine, quite vexed at such extortionate prices, and continued along their not-so-merry way.

 _Later_

The human stopped to rest, their vision obscured by dense fog and darkness. So far they had fought what looked like various monsters melted together. This had disturbed them, as they did not wish harm on anyone.

Suddenly, disembodied skeletal hands burst out of the darkness, with syringes full of strange red liquid nestled comfortably within the large hole in the palm of each hand. It was hard to count such fast moving projectiles, but the human managed to count what they thought was seven. They tried to the best of their ability to dodge them, but every now and again and syringe would make contact, bloodily pierce the skin and float away. This continued until all seven hands were nowhere to be seen. Dizzily, the human felt the world spinning before collapsing on the floor.


	2. A Terrible Fate

**Chapter 2:**

 **Title, I don't give a toss about my sanity, aka the author's slow descent into madness. There will be joke titles for each chapter, if you give a damn about these ramblings from a terrible person. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.**

 **WARNING! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO GORE OR BODY HORROR (maybe), GIVE THIS CHAPTER A MISS. IN FACT, GIVE THE REST OF THE STORY A MISS. OR DON'T, I DON'T GIVE A TOSS. BUT IT'S RECOMMENDED THAT YOU DO.**

 **Now that we have that out the way, let's begin this chapter from the beginning of the chapter.**

The human awoke. They felt… strange. A good kind of strange, in fact. Like they were refreshed, energetic and enthusiastic. They felt like they could swim the English Channel. Twenty times. Without stopping. They sprang to their feet and looked around. They quickly observed that they were in the same place that they fell unconscious. There was still the mystery to why they were unconscious in the first place, but they could find that out later. Right now, they wanted to use this seemingly boundless energy to _explore!_

A few hours passed. The human had come across some of the creepiest stuff they had ever seen. If they were an artistic child, they would have compared it to hot wax. Were they a philosophical child, they would have compared it to how friendships can lead to restrictive bonds. However, they were neither, so they simply saw it as what it was. Eldritch abominations. Despite this, they still made them happy. If karma existed, the human would have had a much better fate. However, it didn't.

While en route to the generator, the human began to feel strange again. This time it was a bad kind of strange. They began sweating intensely, and began to feel very ill indeed. They threw up, over and over. However, most of it did not resemble the contents of the human stomach. It was sticky, pinkish and red, and was in chunks or blobs. The human had a hard time breathing after that, and wondered if they were going to asphyxiate. They laid down, and decided to wait out this bout of unexpected and intense sickness. They still felt horrible, but perhaps it would go away after a while. They wondered if they would die again, alone in the darkness of this hellhole. But they would stay determined. They always did.

Little did they know that deep within them, something terrible was happening.

 **And now it's time for, review replies!**

 **dream1990 says:**

" _i like it and poor frisk, its make me sad to think of what kind of Experiments gaster going to do on the human"_

 **Note: please use better grammar. This review enrages me. But, as you reviewed, I suppose I shall have to grace it with a reply. To put it simply, the experiment is already completed. Now we observe the "side effects" =)**

 **skyice98 says:**

" _Well that's one hell of an introduction"_

 **Trust me buddy, I know how to make an entrance.**

 **If you want my Undertale amino profile, I go by an adjective that describes me. Hint: it begins with C.**


	3. A Truly Terrible Fate

**Chapter 3:**

 **Welp. This is gonna be something.**

 **WARNING, SAME STUFF AS LAST CHAPTER BUT MORE INTENSE, INCLUDING CREEPY SHIT AND STUFF**

 **Let's do this.**

 _A few minutes after the human felt ill._

The human still did not feel very well. They had expected it to go as soon as it came, but it was not. The bout of unexpected sickness had slowed their progress considerably. They decided to try to continue, so they stood up. Slowly, they meandered to the wall to prop themselves up against it. As the neared the corner, they decided to try and move without using the wall. However, as they disconnected their hand, something strange happened. As the hand moved away, part of it stuck to the wall and it dripped, similar to how treacle or blue-tac acts if you pull it at a strange angle. However, this was not treacle or blue-tac. This was human flesh and muscles. The human stopped, looked, and stared in stunned silence for a few moments. Then, they let out a stunned gasp. They chose not to scream, being generally a silent person, but instead let their increasingly distorted face show their emotions. It was at this point that they noticed their face melting. Come to think of it, they should have noticed that the rest of them was acting similarly.

They fell to the floor, unsure if they could move. They remembered reading through the various logs, and they remembered entry 17 in particular. Something about monster's physical forms breaking down if they were injected with…

 _Wait. The red liquid in the syringes. That must be…_

 _DETERMINATION._

 _The same couldn't possibly happen to a human, right? RIGHT?_

The human began to contemplate this, but then suddenly the intense pain hit them. Absolutely everything, EVERYTHING, felt like it was on fire. They hurt in places they didn't even know could hurt. They tried screaming, but their vocal chords had melted, so all that came out was a muffled cry. they wondered what they had done to deserve this.

 _A few hours later._

The human groggily sat up. They realised that no, this wasn't a dream, and yes, they were still a horrific blend of loosely child-shaped colour. The pain had died down a lot, to the point where it was bearable. They decided that the best course of action was to inspect themselves. They looked down at themselves. Their arms bent unnaturally, and simply dangled harmlessly around. They could still move them, it was just painful. The fingers on their hands had either melted into the hand, fallen off or were remaining in a loosely finger-like shape. Their chest and stomach were simply a mess of blue, purple and small patches of either mixtures of the two, blends of fabric and flesh or just holes where the exposed and melted flesh lay. The legs were unrecognisable, having melted into just a thick black sludge beneath the torso. And finally, there was the face. The human dragged themselves over to a nearby puddle. The face was a sad replica of the human bright young visage. The mouth was a wide, black hole with a pink blob of what used to be the tongue inside. The nose was practically falling off. The hair was just a large brown blob. But what disappointed the human most was the eyes. What had once been unique black lines that somehow granted the human sight were now two gaping holes. A substance that could only have been described as sadness foam flowed from them to the chin and fell off. The human suddenly had a thought.

 _What about the SOUL?_

The human brought out their soul. What was once a glowing, ruby-red cartoony heart was now a pale sludgeball that looked like a caricature of its former glory.

The human sadly lay there. They got out a bag of chisps that they had bought, and decided that maybe food and the energy gained from eating it would make them feel better. However, they found that the chisps stuck to their hand and they put it in the bag, so they awkwardly licked them off. It would have been funny if it weren't so sad.

Defeated, they decided to call for help

" _mmmMooooomm… Saans…Papyrus…Undyne…Alphys…..Anyone…help…."_

But nobody came.

 **I can't be arsed to reply to all the reviews this time so I'll just reply to this one in a really sinister way.**

 **Guest said:**

" _This is going to be interesting"_

 **Oh buddy, you had** _ **no idea**_ **, had you? =)**


	4. A Fate Explained

**Chapter 4:**

 **What were you expecting? A Christmas chapter? I'm not doing that, I'm an awful person. Merry fuckin' Christmas. Joke title: finally some goddamned dialogue.**

 _Four days after the human's unfortunate fate._

The "human" was asleep. They were twitching slightly. A certain type of person might have described the twitching as "cute". However, if they knew what was happening within the human's mind, they would not make the same observation. The human was dreaming.

 _Inside the human's dream_

The human found themselves in their old form. The one that didn't look like plastic in a microwave. "Where am I?" they called out to no-one in particular. Somehow, someone responded.

 _Greetings. I am Chara._ Replied the voice. _You may have heard of timelines, and perhaps remembered small sections of previous ones. That is the reason I am here. You see, in a previous timeline, you were my partner. Partner in what, you may ask? Well, what else. Crime. We murdered everything. Or, rather, YOU murdered everything. That's right._

 _Every._

 _Single._

 _Monster._

 _That is the reason I am here_. Continued the voice. _Normally, at the end of such a "Genocide run" I attempt to strike a bargain with you. Your soul and the world is restored. However, something went wrong. That never happened. A true reset occurred. And your soul was never retrieved._

 _However, I teamed up with a… "friend"… to punish you for your sins in a different way._

 _This is your punishment._

The voice drifted away and the human woke up. They looked around with their dead, empty eyes and saw they were still in the lab. They decided to change that fact and move out, as only now had they noticed they had been there 4 days.

They slowly crawled/rolled/IDon'tKnowed towards their destination. They remembered where they left the keys, plugged them in to their respective positions and made their way towards the generator. They activated it, and the sound of power returning was an audible joy. But the sound of the elevator activating was possibly not so. And nor was the ominous squelching of the multiple amalgamates heading toward the human. Thankfully, a silhouette appeared in the doorway, and a nervous yellow lizard walked in.

"Ah! Uh… h-human! There you… uh… that's n-not the human. Maybe one of you g-guys accidentally a-activated it. I don't think I remember the one by the gener…a…tor…"

The doctor's face was at first confusion, then denial, then horror and then fear. She now knew what had taken the human so long, but she most likely didn't want to after that. She ran off, and the sound of an elevator was heard, followed by what appeared to be faint screaming.

Meanwhile, the human was cornered by the amalgamates. Despite their presence though, the amalgamates seemed more interested in the whirring of the generator than the new addition to their ranks, allowing the human to slink past unnoticed. As they reached the elevator and feebly mashed their surviving fingers against the buttons, they contemplated their next action. Find Alphys? No, she was too freaked out. Sans appeared to like science, so maybe… no, he probably didn't know about it. Papyrus and Undyne were out of the question, for obvious reasons, so that left one person.

 _Toriel_

 **Well that was slightly sp00py. I mean, when you get past the melting child that chapter was relatively tame. Welp. No questions received, so ill see y'all next week. Next year. Same thing.**


	5. WhyTheFlyingFuhrerDo3TitlesHaveFateInIt

**Chapter 5:**

 **Welp. Where I live, the good old U of K, it's 2017. So if you're reading this when it's published then you're reading this shit instead of partying or chillin' with your family.**

 **I hope you're proud of yourself.**

The human, if you could call it that at this point, set off towards their destination, the ruins. The bright, flashy lab was a change from the grim darkness of what lay beneath. They slinked past the posters, the cluttered desk, the unnecessarily large monitors and all that stuff before exiting the building. Now all they had to do was traverse the area without being spotted, as any bystander would most likely be scared shitless and call for the guard, thus alerting the whole… nation? Country? To be on lookout for them, and they frankly wouldn't want to be seen like this.

As they continued along, they soon came to the bridge where they fought Undyne. Of course, one memory lead to the other, and they remembered how they had "defeated" her. Only now did they realise how swelteringly hot it was. It made sense, as it obviously wasn't called Hotlands for any old reason. At this point, they began questioning other things, like could they evaporate? They had seen that dog-thing do it, but that wasn't under any extreme temperature… come to think of it though, they did feel a bit smaller than they had been exiting the lab. Then they questioned if they had any other abilities the other amalgamates had that would be useful, like being able to disguise themselves as common objects or even those strange yellow stars that let them come back from the dead. Eh, they'd think about it later. What mattered now was getting out of Hotlands without being spotted.

However, only now did the human realise. The Riverperson. They would ask no questions, right? They never really said much at all, other than some cryptic stuff now and again. They decided to take their chances with them. And so they set off once again, over terrain they had passed over three times now. They headed up to the boat. Moment of truth. The Riverperson looked at them for a second, perhaps in an inquisitive manner, perhaps to study them more closely. However, they quickly seemed uninterested, and merely remained silent while the thing clambered aboard. Yup, the human was definitely getting smaller as they appeared to have slight difficulty climbing aboard the strange thing the Riverperson "drove" around in. The cloaked figure spouted their usual question asking where they wanted to go, and the human simply pointed in the direction of Snowdin.

The problem with simply pointing is that the driver may stop at other places in the same direction. The human was simply unable to protest as the boat stopped in waterfall. Despite this minor setback, they were still one step closer to their destination and so slinked off without any further input.

As they travelled closer, they neared the exit to the large, spacious area south of Napstablook's house. But then they heard a rhythmatic sound, similar to tapping… wait.

 _Footsteps._

And they recognised those footsteps. They were Undyne's. They had better hide soon…

 **Welp. Happy new year, imma go drink myself sober.**


End file.
